I'd rather be at College
by ILUVNCIS123
Summary: So I come home from a normal day at college to find a S.H.I.E.L.D jet plane... IN MY HOUSE! Now I have to put up being up with S.H.I.E.L.D up my A**!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.  
I do not own Emerald Fell.

I do own Victoria Barstow.

I thought today was going to be a normal day... But then again, when are my days normal... I mean for instance... Last week, I had my hat stolen by my friend, and he went all Ninja on me, and got me, and my other friend caught by the security man... It was fun, I admit...  
But that is not the point here!

I walked down the newly varnished parquet floor; I loved the smell of varnish, only because my dad uses it all the time at work. I liked the shininess, and new look it gave.  
The building was old, even though it's a new college, it was still old.

I was in a very good mood today, partly because it was the last day of term, and I had no coursework left to hand in... So my Community Mentor says so... I highly doubt that...

I was listening to my music... Scouting for Girls, She's so lovely.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see Emerald.

"Hey!" I said taking my bright pink, JVL earphones out of my ear.

"Hey. I was calling you from all the way when you got off of the bus. But I was being dragged away by people," She said to me.

"Yeah... Sorry, pretty oblivious in the mornings I guess..." I replied pausing my music.

"And deaf! What are you listening too?"

"Nothing interesting... I think we should move, there is another bus load coming in, and we will get stampeded!" I replied to her putting my iPod and earphones in my bag.

"Good idea. Do you want to go to Maggie May?" Emerald asked.

"Urm, I need coffee," I replied.

"They are closing the Starbucks in the canteen until July time, as they are building in there," Emerald replied.

"To Maggie then!" I said turning around to go up the stairs, the short way to Maggie.

Ok... It starts off normal... I had a normal morning, and whether you want to hear about it... I don't think you want to; it's only me and my teacher talking about boring Media work... so let's skip to lunch time, where the strangeness started to happen!

Emerald is my best friend, along with Raphael, who is also a very good friend of mine. We normally hang around in Maggie May. It is like a giant canteen. It has a Starbucks and a kitchen, where they sell food. But it's also like a social area.

Anyway, to lunch time!

I put my hot water on the floor, put my back against the wall, and slid down it, leaning against the wall next to me. I sat down, and crossed my legs.  
I grabbed my bag, and pulled out a Pot Noodle, and a fork.

"Another Pot Noodle?" Raphael asked.

"I like them..." I said hugging it tightly, along with my water.

"What flavour is it this time?" Emerald asked.

"Beef and Tomato," I said looking at the lid.

"Do you like this one?" Raphael asked.

"Yes... Although... I am not feeling that hungry... So you might get the rest Raph!" I said opening the Pot Noodle.

I took the sauce from inside the pot and put it next to me. I added the hot water to the pot, and put it next to the sauce on the floor.

I rummaged through my bag, trying to find a book.

"What you looking for?" Raphael asked.

"A book!"

"... What book?" Raphael asked.

"I am starting an Avengers FanFiction, and my friend, Alex, gave me some Avengers stuff for my birthday. And she got me an Avengers profile book. I'm doing research for my story," I replied emptying the contents of my bag on the floor.

"Ah... Ok then... Well I have writers block on my story..."

"You'll be fine Raph!" I said.

"Well I was talking to Em about it, and I am putting her Character in it,"

"That's nice... Gotcha!" I said pulling the book out of my bag.

"Why did you bring your TARDIS bag?" Raph asked.

"I bought my laptop," I said shoving everything back in my bag.

I then put the book on my lap, and picked up my Pot Noodle. I poured the sachet of sauce in it, stirred it. I looked at it, took a mouthful, and then passed it to Raphael.

"You don't want it?" Raph asked.

"Nope... Not hungry..." I replied opening my Avengers Profile book.

"Ok... If you're sure,"

"Course I am, otherwise you I wouldn't have given it to you,"

I read my book, quietly in the corner.

"Victoria, aren't you supposed to be going home?" Em asked me tapping me on the shoulder.

I looked at my mobile. I stuffed the book in my back, got up, and collected all of my things.

"Thanks Em! I'll see you tomorrow... You can still come over, can't you?" I asked.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow,"

"About eleven?!" I shouted running backwards.

"Ok! Bye Vicki!" Emerald shouted. I ran down the corridor, and out the college.

"Ok... I have ten minutes, to do a 20 minute walk..." I said to myself as I ran down the road. I looked over my shoulder, to check to see if there were any cars coming. There wasn't so I crossed.

I got to the traffic lights as the bus pulled up to the bus stop.

"Bugger!" I said running across the road. I ran to the bus, and leapt on it.

"Hi..." I said out of breath.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Kirton in Lindsey please," I said rummaging through my bag, to find my purse.

"That's £2.20," The bus driver said. I pulled out my purse, and passed the man a five pound note. He gave me the change, and my ticket.

The bus doors shut behind me. I walked along the walkway slowing, putting my things back in my bag. I walked to the back.

The seats were old, and worn.

I sat down on the seat, and put my bag on the floor. There was an older guy sat in the opposite corner of the bus.

I put my hand in my pocket, and took out my iPod and earphones. I put them in my ears, and picked a song to play.

"Thank you!" I said getting off of the bus. I walked down the road a bit, to the edge of where the grass started. I looked both ways of the road before crossing it.

I opened my gate, shut it, and walked to the front door. I put my hand in my 'TARDIS' bag.

"Grea~t!" I lifted my laptop out, followed by the charger, a mouse, an iPod and mobile USB lead, my Avengers book, purse, media and film studies not books, my note book, my bus pass and student card, my pens and pencils and my fork. I then put my hand in my bag again, and pulled out my key.

"Always at the bottom of my bag..." I put the key to one side, and put everything back in my bag.

I put my key in the key hole. I had a Lion King key ring attached to it, hoping it would make it easier to find in my bag, but I guess it didn't work.

I unlocked the door. Dumped my bag on the floor and went to turn the alarm off. I punched in the alarm code, shut the lid, and slipped my shoes off as I walked out of the cupboard under the stairs.

I chucked my shoes in the cupboard under the stairs, and pushed the door shut. I walked to the dining room door, and opened it. I gave it a good push, as something was stopping it from opening.

"That's strange..." I pushed it even harder, but it did not move.

I went back in the cupboard, and put my shoes on. I went to the front door, and opened it.

I walked to the dining room window... There was neither window... nor a wall...

"Ur..." I walked over the rubble.

Inside my dining room was a military plane... It's wasn't one that I had seen before. I climbed over the rubble, and looked inside the cockpit of the plane.

"No seats..." I looked around the room.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to mum...?"

I heard talking. I looked over to see some people, covered in mud walking down the small pathway to the field. Two of the people where carrying seats.

"It's worth a shot..." I said to myself climbing over the rubble, to go and talk to the people.

"Excuse me!" I said jogging to the gate.

"Yes," One of the men replied. He was tall, had blonde hair, wearing a blue suite with a star on the chest part, and red and white stripes on the stomach area.

"Urm, is that you military vehicle in my house?"I asked pointing to it.

"Urm... Yeah... Sorry about that..." He said.

"I'll pay for it," Another man said. He was in a dark red and gold metal suite.

"Urm... Ok... Could you possibly remove it from my house...? No wait... actually don't... It makes it easier to explain to mum why it is there..." I said looking at the plane.

"Ok... Well, we need it back," A woman said. She had short, reddish hair, and she wore an all in one black suite.

"I'm not saying you can't have it back... It's just that, leaving it there makes it easier to explain, why there is a hole in my house... Oh who am I kidding...? Perhaps if I put a train through it, then it won't make it so weird..." I said to myself.

"Urm... Miss," The man with the blonde hair said.

"Victoria," I replied.

"Victoria... Urm, could we try and remove it from your house now, as we are trying to catch someone," He replied.

"I doubt it'll work... It's pretty beat up, and there is an engine part on the garden..."

"I'll fix it," The man in the metal suite replied.

I sighed.

"Fine... Fine. Go ahead,"

I felt someone put a hand around my mouth, and pull me back towards them. I felt something touch my neck.

"Well... I wasn't expecting this..." I muffled.

"Quite human!" My capture said.

"Let her go Loki!" The man in the red and gold metal suite said.

"Loki..." I first said calmly "Loki?!" I said again shocked, tilting my head back. I looked to see a man with Black hair and grey eyes.

"Hi!" I muffled, smiling, but unseen by him.

"Let her go," The man with the blonde hair said.

I licked Loki's hand. He let go of my mouth, and I turned to him and flicked him on the nose.

"No!"

A beam of light flew past me and hit Loki.

Loki flew into my sisters bedroom.

"Stop it! I don't want my whole house destroyed!" I said walking to my front door. I walked in the front door and up the stairs.

I opened the front door, and walked in the hall. I walked up the stairs, and into my sister's room. I saw Loki removing himself from the rubble.

"Go fight them somewhere else! I don't want my house destroyed... Please?" I asked.

Loki grabbed my arm, and pushed me over the side of the hole in my sister's room. He kept hold of my arm, and dangled me over the edge.

"You're not screaming...?" Loki asked.

"No... I'm used to it..." I replied.

"Loki! Let her go!" The man in the Metal Suite shouted walking into my garden followed by the other people he was with.

"A very poor choice of words Mr Stark!" Loki said.

Loki let go of my wrist.

I screamed as I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes, waiting for me to hit the ground, but I didn't.

I opened one of my eyes, to see a man with longish blonde hair holding me.

He put me gently on my feet.

Everything suddenly went black.

I found myself falling down a hole.

I saw a light where I was falling too. I closed my eyes.

I fell onto something soft. I opened my eyes, to see me on top of a man in a suite.


	2. Moving!

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.**

**I do not own Emerald Fell.**

* * *

I do own Victoria Barstow.

"I am so sorry!" I said getting up off of the person.

I looked to see a very familiar face.

* * *

Well... Most of the people I have seen today looked very familiar, but I thought I shouldn't say anything.

* * *

I helped the man up.

"That's ok... How did you get here?" He asked.

"Well... I was at home with... Loki and some other people..." I replied.

"Loki?!" A man said.

I looked behind me. I saw a black man with an eye patch covering his right eye. He wore a long black leather trench coat.

"Urm... Yeah..."

"Did you see anyone else there?"

"Urm... Yeah... I did..."

"Who?" The man asked.

"Urm... Captain America... Tony Stark... Or Iron Man, Hawkeye or Clint... Black Widow or Natasha... Thor and Mr Banner..." I said.

"All of them?"

"Yes, they crashed there plane into my dining room," I said.

"We can pay for that..." He said.

"Well... That's fine... Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"S.H.I.E.L.D," The man replied.

"Ah... Urm... I have no idea how I got here..." I said.

"A Portal," A voice said.

I looked to see the other people from earlier.

"Ok... Come again," I replied, wondering why the portal had bought me here, and also wondering how they had got here.

"Loki probably wants' people to use to build a stronger portal for the Tesseract.

"I know what that is!" I said.

"How do you know about that?" The black man asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name," I said. I already know, but I wanted to make sure... you know...

"Fury, Nick Fury. I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," He replied angered by how rude I was.

"Victoria Barstow, and the Tesseract...Is urm... An 8 celled cube!" I said trying to be smart.

"Wrong Tesseract," Tony replied.

"I know. Urm... It was found in the ocean at the same time as Mr Rogers over there," I replied.

"How do you know about that?" Tony asked.

"I know what S.H.I.E.L.D. is, and about you lot... I follow Marvel, have done for a w-"

"What's Marvel?" Steve asked.

"Ah... Urm... I'd show you, but I have none of my be...long...ings...! I have no iPod..." I patted my jeans down. "Oh~"

"Sir! There is another portal being opened!" A man said, who was sitting at a computer.

I white light appeared above me.

"Found it!" I said pointing up. I saw a large object coming down from the light.

The portal got bigger.

"... I that... My chest of draws...?"

My chest of draws landed next to me. I jumped to one side, my wardrobe landed next to me.

I kept on dodging around the room as my belongings kept falling from the portal.

I fell over dodging my wardrobe and curled into a ball, and shut my eyes and waited for silence.

There was a loud bang next to me.

"... Has it stopped?" I whispered.

"Yes... I think so..." Tony replied coming out from under the table.

"Well... At least I can show you now..." I said kneeling.

* * *

"My wardrobe can go against the back wall," I said to Steve and Tony who were moving my things Tony's house.

"Why is Victoria moving here again?" Steve asked.

"Because Nick wants her too,"

"Tony... What's going on?!" Pepper asked walking into the hallway.

"Meet Victoria," He said.

"Hi, you must be the famous Pepper Potts I've heard so much about, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Thank you... Tony, why is there a child moving into your house?" Pepper asked.

"She turned up at S.H.E.I.L.D, and Nick wants her kept safe," Tony replied.

"What room is she going in? And what's with all the furniture?!"

"Long story..." I replied.

"She is from a parallel universe," Tony replied calmly.

"A what?!"

"Loki opened another portal which sent one of S.H.I.E.L.D's planes crashing into her house, and then bought her here," Tony carried on.

"Right... She hasn't got any..."

"No... If I do, I have no clue of it..." I replied.

"I'm sure Mr. Banner can find something if you do," Steve said whilst he moved the wardrobe up the stairs.

"I know. Do you want a hand with that?" I asked Steve.

"I think I've got it," Steve said.

I walked over to the wardrobe, and helped Tony and Steve take it up the stairs.

"Well I'm helping, trust me; I am used to it..."

"Is there anymore?" Pepper asked.

"A few bits, they are in the van out there," Steve replied.

Pepper walked outside of the front door.

"That's a lorry!" Pepper shouted.

"He meant lorry..." I said walking past her.

I climbed into the lorry, and pushed the chest of draws to the edge of it.

"Pepper, how strong are you feeling?"

"She shouldn't be moving things," A heard a familiar voice said.

I poked my head around the side of the lorry, to see Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha.

"Hey! What are you lot doing here?" I asked.

"To help," Clint replied.

"What, move furniture..."

"No, to help catch the cat..." Natasha replied.

"Tony has a cat?!" I asked looking around.

"She isn't as smart as she looks..." Clint whispered to Natasha.

"I heard that! And I'll have you know, I am top in all my classes... Except for film..."

"Film?" Thor asked.

"Film Studies..." I replied.

"What other subjects do you take?" Natasha asked.

"Subject... And Media," I said correcting her.

"Ok then..."

"So you are only top in one of your classes," Thor butted in.

"I was top in my school! So, who wants to help me get this off of the lorry?" I asked.

"Is that wise?" Pepper asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

"You're wearing a skirt," Pepper replied.

"Dress!" I said undoing my coat.

"That is a very nice dress," Pepper commented.

"Thank you. I got it in an English shopping centre," I replied.

"Do they do them over here?" Pepper asked.

"Ok you two, go get familiar with each other somewhere else, I want to finish emptying this lorry quickly," Tony replied.

"Ready Tony?" I asked poising myself at the other end of the chest of draws.

"Shift, you're not moving anything in a dress..." Tony replied climbing onto the lorry. I opened up the chest of draws, and pulled out a pair of jeans and black top.

"Out ya get!" I said to Tony pointing out of the lorry.

"You're still not-"

"Out!" I said to him.

"Ok, ok..." Tony jumped off the lorry. I closed the doors, and changed out of my dress and into my jeans and top.

I re-opened the doors.

"Now I can help!" I replied.

"You've still got to put your dress away," Tony replied.

"I'll do it. Does it go in your wardrobe?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, thank you Pepper," I replied.

"This is going to be annoying..." Tony said quietly.

"Ready?!" I asked positioning myself at the other end of the chest of draws.

"Fine..." Tony replied.

I kneeled down and grabbed the feet of the chest of draws. Tony moved backwards, and I forwards.

"One sec," I said.

I put my end of the chest of draws down on the edge of the lorry, jumped down, and then took the chest of draws off of the edge of the lorry.

"What you got in here?!" Tony asked.

"... Clothes..."

"Well there heavy!" Tony replied.

"Tony..."

"What?" Tony walked into his front door.

"... Door..." I replied giggling.

"I don't have to let you live here you know," Tony said.

"Sorry... I was going to warn you..."

"Yeah well, bad timing!" Tony replied.

"... What is the time?" I asked.

"Like I would know... I'm holding a chest of draws!"

"It's 11am," Pepper replied.

"England?" I asked.

"3pm," Tony carried on.

I let go of the chest of draws.

"HEY!" Tony shouted as it fell to the floor.

"I gotta go!" I said running toward the lorry.

"Where?!" Tony shouted in reply.

"My friend is coming over!" I shouted back disappearing out of sight.

"She's in a different universe!" Tony shouted back.

I stopped running and peered my head around the lorry.

"Tony... you know you're a super genius..."

"I'm not that good..."

"Ok, I'll just go find Loki then!" I replied skipping off.

"I could..." Bruce said. I stopped and turned to face him. "If it is urgent," Bruce carried on.

"It's urgent, I have no way of telling her that I am in a completely different universe..." I replied.

"I am sure I could come up with something..." Bruce replied.

"Great, another pr-"

"Shush..." I said interrupting Tony.

"What is it?" Clint asked removing one of his arrows from his quiver, and placing it in his bow.

"I hear something..." I walked slowly around the lorry, and went out of the drive way.

I ran into the middle of the road. There were screaming people running from something.

Clint, Thor, Bruce, Pepper and Natasha ran next to me.

"Is it Loki?" Pepper asked.

"No... It's too quiet to be Loki..." I replied.

I then saw a white wolf with black socks going to half way up its legs.

"A wolf?" Pepper asked.

Clint pointed his bow and arrow at it.

"Don't!" I said standing in front of him.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Thor asked.

"See is its friendly..." I replied.

I turned to face it.

"Natasha... Could I borrow one of your guns... just in case?" I asked.

Natasha passed me a gun.

"Thanks..."

I took a deep breath, and let it out as walked towards the wolf. It was sniffing on the floor, minding its own business. It then looked up at me.

I took a deep breath and stood there for a few seconds. I then crouched to the floor, and held out my hand.

The wolf walked up to me, and sniffed my hand.

"What do you expect me to do... sniff it?" The wolf said in a female voice.

I fell back onto my bottom.

"You talk..." I turned to the guys. "It talks..." I said again, and then went back to looking at it.

"It's me... Emerald... Where am I? And why am I a wolf?" She asked.

Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper and Tony in his Iron Man suite walked next to me.

I fell back and fainted.

* * *

"Ow!" I said sitting up rubbing my head.

I was laying on a sofa.

"Oh, this is comfy!" I said.

"Oh, good, you're awake!"

I looked next to me to see Emerald in her wolf form.

I screamed and climbed over the back of the sofa.

"Hey! Quite down!" She said.

"Vicki!" I heard Natasha shout walking in the room followed by Bruce.

"Em... Wo... How...?!"

* * *

I sat at the meeting table at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What portal?" Emerald asked.

"Loki... Loki is making portals from out world to here..." I replied to Emerald.

"Ok... Then why am I like this?" Emerald carried on.

"The transfer over here did that to you, you should be able to turn back to a human," Bruce replied.

"Then why aren't I...?" I asked not finishing my sentence.

"You might be, would you like me to run some tests?"

"Yes... Yes please! Because if I turn into something scarier than a wolf in the middle of a street, I don't want Animal Control coming after me!" I replied.

* * *

**A/N: To those who are actually reading this... Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Platform 9 - 34

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.**  
**I do not own Emerald Fell.**

**I do own Victoria Barstow.**

* * *

"Well?" I asked as Bruce looked at the computer. It had wires coming from it, which lead under my shirt.

"I'm just going to give you a small shock," Bruce said tapping on the screen.

"Go fo- OW!" I shouted.

"Sorry, was it too..." Bruce looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Bruce replied to me.

"No... Seriously, what?" I looked at my hands.

"I'll be back in a second..." Bruce said walking towards the door.

"Hey!" I said removing the wires from under my shirt.

Bruce walked out of the room.

I walked to the door, not noticing it was shut. I walked through it, and then through Bruce.

I stopped and just looked at him.

"I... I just walked... I just..."

"Just calm down..." Bruce said.

"Ok... breathe..." I said.

Bruce held out his hand. I took it, and pulled me half way up. My hand went through his, and then I went through the floor landing. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best and landed on something soft.

"Urm... Vicky?" I opened my eyes to see Clint.

I was on top of him, with my hands either side of his head, which was the only thing stopping me from me crashing my lips onto his.

I could feel my face burn up, and I then fell through Clint, and through the floor.

* * *

"Inanimate objects?" Steve asked.

"Yes..." Bruce replied.

Steve looked at me, who was sitting on the floor, looking quite red in the face.

"Do you want a hand up?"

"No... I'm good thanks..." I said making myself more comfortable. I put my head against the wall, and then went through it.

"... Ow..." I got back up and just stood there like nothing happened.

"You really need to control that you know..." Steve said looking at me.

"Yeah... I know... It sort of happens out of the blue..."

"You should probably find out what sets it off, and then try and see if you can control that emotion..." Bruce said to me.

"Could you run tests?" Steve asked.

"I'd rather not... Not now... I'm tired and want to rest,"

"Ok," Bruce replied.

"So, I will see you tw-"

"You need to see Fury about this," Steve interrupted me.

"Go for it! I'm going to sleep!" I replied starting to sneak off.

"You're coming with me,"

"No, I am going to bed!"

Steve went to grab my arm, but his hand went through it.

"HA!" I said before running off.

I ran down the corridor, I saw Tony walking towards me.

"Hi Tony!" I said running past him.

He looked at me running towards a wall.

"Hi..." He replied looking slightly confused.

I ran through the wall.

Tony pointed at me looking at Bruce and Steve.

"Don't ask..." Steve said.

"I think you should go the control room. We are going to attempt to get Victoria there to talk to Nick," Bruce said.

"Right... Ok, I'll go there... Now..." Tony walked off.

* * *

I kept on running through walls until I ran into someone.

"Ow!" I shouted falling to the floor.

"Vicky?!" I heard a voice call.

"Hey... Natasha..."

"You just ran through a wall..."

"No, just an inanimate object..." I said still sitting on the floor.

"How?!" Natasha asked.

"The portal thing did something to me... Like my friend Emerald..."

"Ok... Why are you running through walls?" Natasha asked.

"Because she refuses to see Nick about it," Steve said walking down the corridor with Clint.

I got up in a hurry and shouted running down the corridor "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

I ran up to a wall, and ran into it face first. I fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Ow~" I said.

"What was that about never taking you alive...?" Steve said walking up behind me. Steve grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, but was unsuccessful, so he dragged me instead.

"WHY DOBBY WHY?!" I shouted as Steve dragged me past Natasha and Clint.

"Who's Dobby?" Natasha asked Clint.

Clint shook his shoulders.

"WHY DID YOU CLOSE PLATFORM 9 ¾?!" I shouted as Steve dragged me around the corner.

"We should probably..." Clint said.

"Yeah..." Natasha replied.

* * *

"Are we sure that is the only thing?" Nick asked.

I jiggles the handcuffs, that were used to handcuff me to a table.

"Not entirely... But more likely," Bruce replied to Nick's question.

"Then run more tests," Nick replied.

"No!" I replied. I carried on jiggling the handcuffs.

"We need to kn-"

"No! I am not being some guinea pig!" The lights started to flicker and the computer screens.

"We just need to know whether-"

"Whether you need to lock me up or not!"

I got up out of my seat and walked off.

"Add anger to the list..." Tony said.

"And the light flickers..." Clint carried on.

* * *

I walked down the stairs of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey, kid," Tony ran down the stairs behind me.

"Piss off..."

"I'm not going to say go back inside," Tony replied.

I stopped at the kerb of the path and looked both ways.

Tony ran up next to me.

"I followed you to ask if you want a lift anywhere,"

"No..."

I crossed the road not waiting for the lights.

"Hey!" Tony said following me.

"What?!"

"You're going to get run over," Tony said trying to catch up with me, dodging in and out of the cars.

"No, you will..."

I walked on the pathway on the opposite side of the road to S.H.I.E.L.D.

I walked along the path and into the crowd of people walking down the street.

"Excuse me..." I said pushing past the people to see what had happened.

I carried on pushing past them.

"Sorry Miss, you can't go any further," A police officer said to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Look on the news kiddo!" He barked.

"Well sorry~! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" I said loudly before pushing to the back of the crowd.

"Hey! Kid!" I heard a voice call.

"Bugger..."

I slowly turned around as the crowd parted. My gaze landed on a tall man with black hair and bright green eyes.

My breath hitched as I realized who this man was...

Loki.

"LOL! Nope!" I said running off down the street.

I skidded to a stop and thought for a second.

"I am running away from the police... Smart Victoria... Smart..."

"You can run and die, or come with me, and there is a less likely you will die..." I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"I'll scream..."

"Then I'll kill you..."

"Then you have more people after you... Which makes it harder for you to complete your 'evil plans'..."

"I don't care..."

I turned to face him. I looked up at him, as he was quite tall.

"... Ok... Just give me two..." I stopped my sentence and then ran through him.

"SUCKER!" I shouted running back to the crowd of people.

I looked back, and saw him just standing there. I then heard screaming.

"I just ran though someone... didn't I...?" I asked myself.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" I heard a person say. I looked to see the policeman who was rude to me earlier. He was pointing a gun at me.

"Brilliant..." I said putting my hands sluggishly in the air as if I didn't care a gun was being pointed at me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys... Who ever is reading... Probably nobody... :/**


	4. Dad!

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.****  
**

**I do own Victoria Barstow.**

* * *

"If she isn't navy, then isn't this supposed to be a FBI case?"

I was handcuffed to a desk, spinning side to side on the chair, looking like I wasn't paying attention to my surrounds, but I was.

"She was next to our crime scene, so until we identify who, and where she came from, then we will see what we are going to do with her..." A man with silver hair said walking behind his desk.

"Why isn't she in an interrogation room boss?" A man with brown hair asked the man with the silver hair.

"Because she is under 17, and has no guardian..."

"Can we talk to her?" A man asked.

"If you want..." The man with silver hair said walked off.

I watched him as he walked off. I watched him as he walked up the stairs behind me.

"Why'd she have to be handcuffed to my desk...?" The man with dark brown hair asked the man with the lighter brown hair.

The man with the light brown hair shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey... Kid," The man with the dark hair shouted over to me, sat on a desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's your name?" The man with the light brown hair asked.

The man with the dark brown hair gave a small slap to the man with the light brown hair.

"Victoria..." I replied.

"Victoria?" The man with the dark brown hair asked.

"Barstow... And yours?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo... Tony..." He replied.

"And the other guy?" I asked.

"Agent Timothy McGee... Tim, or Timmy... or McGoogle... or any other nickname you want..."

"Tony!" Tim said.

"What?" He asked.

Tony turned his back to me, and mimed out to look me up on the database, and turned back to me.

"So, where you from?" Tony asked.

"England," I replied starting to spin on the chair again.

"No..." Tony said stopping the chair.

I looked at him.

"My desk..." Tony replied.

"He's very protective over his desk, I wouldn't worry Victoria," Tim replied.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing something techy..." Tony said looking over at him.

I got up, and tried to walk over to Tim, to see what he was doing, but the handcuffs stopped me. They grazed my wrist.

"I hate handcuffs..." I sulked as I said back down on the chair with a thump.

"Here," Tony said passing me his mobile.

"... Thanks?" I said slightly confused.

"Play on it,"

"I have my own Mobile... And I could possibly hack this..."

Tony took back his mobile.

"You're too young to hack..." Tony said sort of hugging his mobile.

"I'm 17..."

"You look younger... In a good way..."

"How old do I look?" I asked.

-"15,"-

-"13,"- Tony and Tim said together.

"Gibbs!" I girl with Black hair tied up in pig rails walked into the room.

"Just missed him, he went up to see Vance about her," Tony said pointing at me.

"Her has a name, and I told you it!" I replied.

"Oh you're the kid who walked through someone! It's all over the news!" The girl said.

I slammed my head on the desk repeatedly.

"Hey!" Tony piped up.

"Wha~t..." I asked keeping my head on the desk.

"Stop it!" Tony said.

"Ok..." I said as I carried on slamming my head on the desk.

I felt myself slip off of the chair. I saw myself under the desk.

I curled into a ball under the desk.

"She just..." I heard Tony say.

"Hey..." I heard a voice said.

I looked to see the girl with the black hair crawling under the desk with me.

"Hi..." I replied.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Victoria..."

"Abby!" She replied cheerfully.

"Hi..."

"Are you two quite comfy down there?" I heard a voice said.

"Hi Gibbs! I found where the bullet came from!" Abby said jumping out from under the desk.

"Ok Abs. Tony, take the child-"

"Victoria," Abby interrupted Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Abby.

"Her name is Victoria," Abby carried on.

"Take Victoria to an interrogation room, her father is here," He said going behind his desk, grabbing his coat, badge and gun, and walked to the elevator.

* * *

I sat on a chair in a rectangle room with grey walls. There was a TV on the wall opposite the door.

I sat opposite a mirror like window. I had guessed that was the observation room.

There was a chair next to me, for the supposed father. I was trying to think who would be my supposed father; all I could think of was Tony.

But I was also wondering how the going through objects would be explained, and what they would do to me.

I heard the door open, I looked to see the silver haired man, who everyone called 'Gibbs' walk in followed by...

Loki?!

He wasn't wearing his armour, but instead a black suit, with a white shirt, a black tie, a green and gold patterned scarf and a long black coat. His hair was brushed back like normal, but a little more neater.

He looked at me, as he sat down.

"Hi... Dad..." I said sheepishly.

"How long would my daughter have to stay here?" Loki asked Gibbs.

"Until we know whether she is connected to our dead guy downstairs, and if she isn't, then she can be let go," Gibbs said sorting through a file he laid out on the table.

Gibbs sat opposite me, with his back to the mirrored window.

I looked at the files and photo's as he laid them out neatly on the table.

He took one of the photos and held him one up to me.

"Do you know him?" Gibbs asked.

The photo looked like an ID card photo enlarged. On it was a man with bark brown navel cut hair, and brown eyes.

"No... I don't..." I replied.

"You?" Gibbs asked Loki.

"I'm sorry, no," Loki replied gracefully.

"Ok then... What about... him," Gibbs said going through the files, and pulling out another picture.

This enlarged video footage screenshot was another man, he looked foreign. He had black hair; I could barely make out his face.

"No..." I shook my head.

Gibbs looked at Loki.

"No," Loki replied.

"Ok..." Gibbs replied gathering up the files.

"Can we go now?" Loki asked.

The door opened. I saw Tim.

"Urm... Boss... You have a call in MTAC..." He said.

Gibbs looked at me, and then Loki.

"I need you to stay." Gibbs said to Loki. "McGee take them to the conference room," Gibbs said slightly annoyed.

Gibbs walked out the room.

"Would you like to follow me please," Tim said.

I got up out of my chair and walked to the door. Loki grabbed my arm.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes... Dad..." I replied slightly angered that he was making me call him that.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked off. Tim looked at me as I walked off, and then waited for Loki to walk out of the interrogation room before shutting the door and following me and Loki.

* * *

I walked in the conference room, followed by Loki.

A girl with long, dark brown hair was already sat in the room.

"This is Special Agent Ziva David, she'll be keeping an eye on you," Tim said.

"Thanks..." I replied. Tim walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You can call me Ziva," She said.

"Hi..." I replied sitting down in a chair, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Could I have a drink?" I asked Ziva.

"Sure, I'll be right back, don't leave," She said before leaving the room. Once the door had shut I turned to Loki.

"Ok! What the hell are you doing?!"

"The only way you are getting out of here is via me..."

"No! No way! I am not going with you!"

"Then I'll kill you..."

"... LOL! NOPE!" I ran to the door, opened it, and ran out the room.

I ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Her father looked nothing like her," Tim said to Tony.

"I know, perhaps she's adopted..." Tony said pressing keys on his keyboard.

I ran up to Tony's desk out of breath.

"You're supposed to be in the conf-"

"He's not my dad..." I said interrupting Tim.

"Who is he then? Do you know him?!" Tim asked.

"He's a Frost Giant, and adopted brother of-"

"Victoria, stop bothering these people, and come back to the conference room," Loki said walking towards me.

"No! No way!" I said moving round behind Tony who was sat at his desk.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted from the balcony.

I looked up to him.

"Kid," Gibbs said to me. He looked at me, and I slowly crept behind Tony, towards the staircase. I hissed at Loki, then ran up the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

Gibbs walking into a door and held it open. I walked in the room. I walked down the stairs first noticing the large TV like screen. I looked to see Nick sitting at his desk at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh dear..." I said to myself as I came to the end of the stairs.

"Hi... Nick..." I said to him.

"I've briefed Special Agent Gibbs and Director Vance on the situation," Nick began. I looked around to see a Black man standing next to Gibbs.

"Is Loki there now?" Nick asked.

"Urm... Yeah... He is... He might have gone by now... I don't know though..." I replied.

"I'll have someone come collect you as soon as possible from NCIS,"

"How long will that be Director Fury?" Gibbs interrupted him.

"I don't know at the moment, we have had a break in, and that is on my priority list at the moment. In the mean time, I want you not to leave the building under any circumstances!" Nick carried on.

"Kay..." I said playing on my mobile.

And hand came next to me, and took my mobile off of me.

"Pay attention," Gibbs said.

"Ok..."

"And another thing, don't use your-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't go walking through things in public! Anything else?" I impatiently.

"Not at the moment. Do you have S.H.I.E.L.D's number on your mobile?" Nick asked.

"I don't know... I had it taken off of-"

Gibbs held my mobile in front of my face.

I went through my contacts.

"Yep!" I lied.

"Ok then. And Director Vance, Special Agent Gibbs, thank you for your co-operation," Nick said before hanging up.

"Ok... That wasn't weird at all..." I said.

"Gibbs, I am putting her under you're charge,"

"Well thanks Leon, just what I need while I am in the middle of an investigation..." Gibbs replied.

Vance looked around.

"Find her first..." Vance said as he walked up the stairs to the exit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope whomever is reading this, that you enjoyed it! :D**


	5. LOL! NOPE!

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.**  
**I do not own Emerald Fell.**

**I do own Victoria Barstow.**

* * *

I ran down the stairs.

"Great... I should have gone with Loki when I had the chance... Why did I ever fight him...?" I said to myself. I ran through some doors which lead to the reception area of NCIS.

I casually walked to the building exit.

"Jack, if you see a child of age 16, Brown hair and hazel eyes, don't let her leave the building!" I heard on a radio as I walked past the security guard.

The security guard looked at me.

I began to run to the exit, as he chased after me.

I ran out of the doors, running around the corner of the building and down the street.

I looked back to see the security guard pull out his radio from his belt, and talk into it.

I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Sorry..." I looked to see Ziva. I quickly got back up and began to run off.

Ziva ran after me.

I ran into a shopping centre and quickly walked through the crowds dodging around people.

I looked for a clothes shop, so I could change clothes so nobody would recognise me.

I found a small clothes shop and walked in it.

I pulled out my purse hoping I had some money in it.

I looked to see a £20 note.

"Well that's really going to help in America..." I said to myself.

I looked back at then entrance of the shop to see Ziva, Tim and Tony walk up to it.

I walked down the aisle of dresses, trying to hide from them.

I watched as they walked past me. I ran back out of the store and out of the shopping mall back into the street.

"Ok... I need to find Loki... Think Victoria... Think..." I walked down the street going through my mobile, trying to keep my head down.

I bumped into several people as I walked down the street, going through some of them, but they did not seem to notice.

I walked into a park, and sat on a swing.

A small child came and sat on the swing next to me and swung on it a little.

I watched her as she called over to her mother to come and push her, who was talking to someone. I looked to see Tony walk over to the mother. I saw Tony hold up a badge to her, and then pointed to me on the swing.

"Lilly, come on, we need to go now," The mother called to the child.

The child got off the swing, and ran over to her mother. I watched her as she did, and then swapped my gaze over to Tony who was walking towards me.

He sat on the swing next to me.

"Ok... Why'd you run?" Tony asked.

"I needed to think..." I said slighting swinging on the swing.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"I dunno... Just needed a little time to myself... I looked up to him and smiled at him.

"Ok... Well... You know you're in trouble now..." Tony said to me.

"Yeah! I know..."

Tony looked up to see Gibbs leaning on the bonnet of one of the NCIS's cars.

I also looked at him.

"Come on kiddo," Tony said getting up. I got up and followed him to the car.

Tim and Ziva ran up to the car.

"How did you find her?!" Tim asked looking at me as I got into the back of the Dodge.

"Swing!" Tony pointed to the swing set.

"Know her tactics! She seemed like a girl who would spend time at the park on her own!" Tony said.

Tony got slapped around the back of the head by Gibbs.

"Bit harsh?" Tony asked after making a groaning sound.

* * *

I walked out of the elevator on the floor that Gibbs' squad room was on.

I looked over to see Natasha and Tony waiting for me.

"Bugger..."

"I got it handled!" Tony said walking in front of me.

"Should I trust him?" I asked Tim.

"I don't know..."

I walked behind Tony.

"Hey," Tony replied

"Where've you been?" Tony asked me.

"She wanted a drink, so we took her out," Tony said to Tony.

"It took all 3 of you?" Natasha asked.

"They were finishing up at a crime scene, and ran into them," I carried on.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Ok... Well, come on kiddo, time to go back," Tony said giving me a slight push towards the elevator.

"Did you bring me any clothing?" I asked Tony.

"No..."

"Why not? I have been in this for 2 days! I want to change!"

"I didn't know!" Tony replied.

"Ok... Let's go... I need to wash... And Tony... Sorry for running off... Bye!" I said before skipping off.

"... What was that about?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea..." Tony replied.

"Thank you for looking after her," Natasha said before walking off, followed by Tony.

* * *

I sheepishly walked into the control room at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You're in trouble..." I looked up to see Clint.

"I know... But hey! I know Loki is here... So... Could you let me off?"

"Not my decision..." Clint replied.

"It's mine..." I heard an angered voice behind me call.

"Shit..." I said under my breathe.

I turned around to see Nick standing over me.

"... LOL! NOPE!" I ran through him.

* * *

Ok Guys... Sorry, but 'LOL Nope' is my new favourite saying at the moment... It will pass soon... hopefully...

* * *

I ran down the corridor though people, walls and doors.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout.

I skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Why are you running?" Bruce asked.

"I'm running from Nick, because I am in trouble... I think... According to Clint..."

"Right... Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because I don't want to find out whether-" I was cut off by feeling someone put there arm around my waist.

I then felt the feeling disappear, probably because their arm went through my stomach. The light above us broke and shattered.

I covered my head as small shards of glass landed on me, Thor and Bruce.

I took my hands away from my head, and turned to see Thor.

"Hi..." I said.

"You're bleeding..." Thor took my hand.

I felt my face burn up. I heard a smash. I looked behind Thor to see the lights behind him break and smash one at a time down the corridor. It started to get darker, and darker, until all the lights broke.

I took my hand from Thor's.

"... I'm fine...

"It... Wasn't... My... Fault!" I repeated to Nick.

"Who's was it then?!"

"Thor's!"

"How exactly?!" Nick said getting angrier, and angrier as I made up excuses.

"..." I sighed.

"You are paying for all the lights, and if I find you out of this building unaccompanied, you will have an escort with you 24/7!"

"... Fine..." I sulked.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind..."

* * *

I walked down the corridor, up to the roof.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the room dangling my feet over the edge.

"Hey,"

I turned to see Thor coming up the hatch from inside S.H.I.E.L.D.

"... Hi..." I replied turning back to look out at the view of New York.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You don't want me to know?"

"..." I stayed silent.

"Ok then..."

"... Thor...?"

"Yes?"

"Your brother... Loki... Has he... Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"... I only wondered..."

"... Not that I know of..."

"Ok..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I only wondered... Can you do me a favour?"

"... Depends..."

"Cover for me... I see... I want to go to NCIS, and thank them..."

"How do you mean?"

"Well just say that you are going to spend time with me in New York today... But just hide in S.H.I.E.L.D..."

"Fine... But if I get into tr-"

"I'll deal with it! You won't!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! And I am dedicating the next chapter to a friend/teacher at my college! For you Amy!**


	6. Coffee at NCIS

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.**  
**I do not own Emerald Fell.**

**I do own Victoria Barstow.**

* * *

I walked out of the elevator in NCIS carrying 5 cups of coffee, and Caf-Pow and pile of croissants in a paper bags.

"Morning!"

"Why are you here?" I thought you were putting people off by walking through walls..."

"Very funny Tony... I came to apologise!" I said handing Ziva a coffee and a croissant.

"Thank you," Ziva said taking the coffee.

Tony walked up to me, and took one of the coffee's from me, and passed took the lid off of it, looked inside it, and sniffed it.

"I haven't done anything to it..." I said to Tony.

"McTester will the judge of that!" Tony said passing the coffee too Tim.

Tim took the coffee and sipped it.

I passed him a croissant as Tony took one from me, along with a coffee.

"What's with the Caf-Pow?" Tim asked.

"For Abby, since she was the kindest to me!"

"When isn't Abby kind..." Tony said after taking a sip from his coffee.

"I think I'd best see Gibbs first... Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"With the Director in his office,"

"Where?" I asked.

"Up the stair, turn right, and it's the door straight in front of you," Tim replied.

"I'll let Cynthia know you're coming, if she doesn't let you in, just barge in to the Directors office..." Tony said as I walked off.

"Kay! See you in a bit!" I said childishly walking to the stairs.

* * *

I walked in Director Vance's Reception area.

"You can't go i-" She said standing from her seat. She was on my right as I walked in the reception area.

I opened the door to the Directors office.

"Victoria..." Vance said.

"Before you all have a go at me..." I saw a man with silver hair, and glasses sitting at the meeting table.

"Hi..." I said to him.

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"I bought you both coffee as a thank you... and now probably as a sorry present... And Croissants... I'll leave you gentleman be..." I put the two coffee's and Croissants on the meeting table, and walked out the room shutting the door behind me.

"I told you, you cou-" I ignored Cynthia once again, walking out of the room.

"Why do I even bother...?" I heard her say.

"Vicky!" I heard Tony shout at me as I walked down the stairs.

I stopped. "What?!" I shouted back.

"Get here!" He replied.

I walked down to him, he was sitting at his desk.

"Did you go in?!" Tony asked.

"... Yes..."

"Oh dear..." Tony said a little worried.

"Why...? Wasn't I supposed too?!"

"Was there anyone in the room with Vance and Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"Yeah... A man with Silver hair... Glasses, wearing a suite..." I replied.

"Oh dear..." Tony said slowly putting his head on the desk.

"Why...? What did I do?!"

"You walked in on a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy," Tim replied.

"I did what?!" Why the hell didn't you stop me?!"

"We tried! Tony told Cynthia to tell you to not go in," Ziva said.

"He said not to listen to her!"

"What am I gonna do?!"

"Apologise!" Abby said running in the room.

"How?!"

"Buy more coffee! Or give them Caf-Pow!" Abby said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Here!" I said holding the Caf-Pow out to Abby.

"Thank you!"

"It's ok... Oh, and I bought you this cupcake!" I held out a cupcake.

"Hey, isn't that like the one that Ziva got you, but Tim ate?" Tony asked.

"It is!" Abby hugged me.

"Thank you!" She said excited.

"That's... Ok...?" I said not knowing about the previous cupcake.

She stopped hugging me. I passed her the Cupcake, and she did a little jog towards her lab.

"... Well that wasn't weird..."

"Hide!" Tony dragged me to his desk.

"What?!"

"Secretary!" Tony replied trying to push me under his desk.

"Stop it!"

"Morning Secretary!" Tim said as he walked into the squad room.

"I slowly came out from under the desk, standing on the seat side, and in front of Tony.

"... Hi~..." I said holding my hand up and giving him a small wave.

"You must be Victoria..." He said.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Secretary Jarvis," He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you..." I shaking his hand.

"I know of S.H.I.E.L.D, and know of you," He carried.

"... Well, it would have been nice to know earlier on..."

I let go of his hand.

"Well, I'd best be off. I have a meeting to attend to," He said.

"Nice to meet you..." I said.

"Likewise," He said to me. "Director," He turned to face Director Vance, and then walked towards the elevator where his escort was waiting. He walked into the elevator, and the doors shut.

"I'm confused, what just happened?" I asked.

"You met the Secretary of the Navy..." Tony replied.

"Did you?" I asked Vance.

"No, Fury did, and he didn't sound happy,"

"No... I blew up a few lights..." I replied.

"How?" Tim asked.

I looked at him.

"Oh..." He replied.

"Yeah... Oh..." I replied to him.

"He's coming here," Vance carried on.

"When? What time, which elevator is he com-"

"Slow down! What exactly happened?" Tony interrupted me.

"Urm... No..." I replied.

A elderly man walked into the Squad Room.

"Abby told me that there is a young girl here," He said.

"Doctor Mallard, this is Victoria," Vance said.

"Hello! I'm standing right here!"

"She's special needed," Tony said walking behind his desk and sitting down.

"... No... Just no..."

"So I hear," Doctor Mallard replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, according to Abby, it's the talk of NCIS," He replied.

"Ha! Another thing that Nick will hate me for..." I said slightly worried. "Keeping it secret my ass..." I said under my breathe.

"You can call me Ducky," He said holding out his hand.

"Vicky," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm down in Autopsy if you need anything my dear,"

"A hiding place?" I asked.

"I'm sure you could come down. I have no work on at the moment," Ducky replied.

"Yes you do," Gibbs said walking in.

"Another one?" Tony asked as Gibbs went behind his desk and grabbed his coat, along with his gun.

"Send me the address," Ducky said before walking off.

"You're coming too, they're bolted behind a steel door," Gibbs said.

"Wha-?!" I replied.

"You heard," Gibbs replied.

"I'm not even an agent!"

Gibbs chucked me a badge as he walked past me.

"Hang on! You're in charge! Tell him I can't-"

"Nick decided it was best for you," Vance said.

"I'm 17! I'm not even old enough to legally own a gun!"

"You don't need one. You're part of a spec-"

"If you say 'special division' I'll blow every single light bulb in this room!"

"No, you won't!" A heard a familiar voice say.

"I shouldn't have argued and just said ok..." I said before turning around to see Nick.

"Hi..." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Was this your idea?" I asked holding up the NCIS badge.

"I thought it would be a good idea, if you had some discipline," Nick replied.

"Dis... You are kidding me right..."

"You will be getting a firearm, as soon as you turn eighteen and pass your licence test," Vance carried on.

"Now you're just bullying me... I am 17! I have no job experience, I am rude, noisy, I break things, heck, at some point something here will get broken!" I tried to list as many bad things as possible to stop me from 'joining' NCIS.

"We've discussed it, all of us, including the Secretary," Nick said.

"So I don't have a choice..."

"You have a choice to pick what part of NCIS you want to work," Gibbs carried on.

"And they are...?" I asked.

"Cyber Specialist, Field Agent, MTAC, Autopsy or Forensic,"

"Right..." I replied to Vance.

"Woah, hold up. Why is this all of a sudden happening, I mean, we know nothing about her!" Tony replied.

"He's right," Ziva said.

"So you all think I'm gonna blo-"

Tony put his hand over my mouth.

"Not a good thing to say here kiddo," Tony said.

I licked Tony's hand.

"Ew! She licked me!" Tony said removing his hand from my mouth.

"You're own fault," I replied.

"Yeah, well... Still... I don't think it's a good idea..." Tony said wiping his hand on Tim's arm.

Tim's face was not amused and pulled his arm away from Tony's hand.

"Just one second!" I said. I dragged Nick to one side.

"Have you told them that I am from... you know, another dimension" I asked.

"No, we've made an identity up," Nick said.

"They are smart enough to know that it's a fake..."

"No, this one is genuine..."

"Right..." I said before walking back to the group.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine... I'll come... But! Tony is right, and I don't want him fretting, so do a background check on me," I replied.

"Ok then. Grab your gear," Gibbs said before walking off.

Everyone walked past me. I followed them.

"I want a copy on what you have on me..." I said to Nick passing him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it, and will be adding a NCIS OC in the next chapter! She will be dedicated to a Marvel/NCIS loving, awesome teacher from my College! For you Amy!**


	7. 1st Day at the Job

**I do not own The Avengers, Avengers Belongs to Marvel.**  
**I do not own Emerald Fell.**

**I do own Victoria Barstow**

**I DO NOT OWN ALICE HOLMES. ALICE BELONGS TO AMY!**

* * *

"You need to open it from the inside," Tim said as we drove into what looked like an old parking lot.

"Right,"

"It's going to be dark in there, you are looking for something along the lines of this," Tim passed me a laptop which he was holding, while he was sitting in the front seat of the Dodge Challengers.

"A up button..." I replied putting the laptop on my lap.

"Yes," Tim replied.

"Well you could have just told m-"

I stopped talking as I jolted forward, as Gibbs slammed his foot on the breaks.

"Ow..."

"What's wrong boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs got out of the car drawing his gun. He was then followed by Tony, Tim and Ziva.

Tony passed me a gun.

"Stay," He said. They all shut the car doors.

"Ok... I'll guard the car... I can do that..." I put the laptop where Tony was sitting next to me in the back.

I looked at it.

"Oh to hell with it..." I put it back in my laptop, and started to go through the files on it.

I heard one of the car doors open. I quickly shut the lid of the laptop, and put it next to me, thinking it was one of the NCIS agents.

I looked up to see a man with brown hair, blue eyes, a beard. He has a bloody nose and mouth.

He dived at me, grabbed my wrist. I tried to dive out the other side of the car but he dragged me towards me. I dropped the gun Tony had given me.

I tried to grab it as he dragged me out the car.

"No!" I shouted.

He then held my arm, as he reached in the car for the gun, not letting go of me.

"Tony!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" The man said to me, and he held the gun under my chin.

I saw Tony run around the corner, followed by Gibbs, Ziva and Tim.

"NCIS!" Tony said pointing his gun at the man.

The man put me in front of him as a shield, and kept his gun under my chin.

"Let her go!" Ziva said to him.

"No! I'm not going back!" he replied.

"Kingly! Let her go, now!" Gibbs said moving closer to him.

"Come any closer and I blow her brains out!" He said pushing the gun harder under my chin.

Tears where running down my face.

"Jack, we only want to help," Tony said.

"No! You're going to kill me!" Jack said.

"Jack... We're here to help you," Gibbs replied.

He slightly lowered the gun from under my chin.

Gibbs moved closer to him.

"Stop!" He said putting the gun back under my chin.

"What has she done to you?" Gibbs asked.

I felt him looking at me.

"She's 17, and comes from England, she's here to visit her family," Gibbs said.

'Family... Seriously Nick!' I thought to myself.

I felt the gun remove from under my chin.

Tim walked cautiously to Jack, took his gun from him, and put him in handcuffs.

* * *

"Where is she?" Vance asked.

"Victoria, locked herself in the lift," Ziva said typing on her computer.

"Has anyone tried to get her out of it?" Vance asked.

"Yes," Tim replied.

"And?"

"She threw stuff at us," Tim replied.

"It's Tony's turn next," Ziva said.

"After I finish this report..." Tony said picking up his phone and started to dial a number.

"Now DiNozzo," Gibbs said putting his hand on the Hook switch.

Tony put the phone down.

"Ok... Which elevator?"

"Forensics," Tim replied.

"I'm surprised Abby hasn't had her out..." Tony replied getting up out of his seat.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, Director Vance wants to see you," Tony said knocking on the elevator doors.

"..."

I leaned from the corner of the elevator, which was where I was sat and pushed the on button for the elevator.

The doors opened.

I had my head in my knees.

I heard Tony sigh.

The elevator doors shut, and the stopped.

Someone sat next to me.

"You ok?" I heard Tony ask.

"...Yeah..." I hesitated.

"... Things happen in your life you can't stop, but that's no reason to shut out the world..." Tony said.

"... You're quoting Crazy Pete...?" I asked.

"Well... It's true isn't it?" Tony replied.

Tony stood up and held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

The elevator started to move on its own.

"Thank you Tony," I said hugging him.

"No problem kid..." The elevator doors opened.

We both looked to see Gibbs and Vance.

"Oh... Hi... Boss... Director... I was just... urm..."

"He was cheering me up! He was quoting Crazy Pete from the movie Now and Then, and it was actually quite a go-"

"Nick is up in my office waiting for you," Vance said interrupting me.

"Right... I'll just... be... going..."

I dodged in-between Vance and Gibbs.

"I'll get back to work..." Tony said following me.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted at him.

"Yes boss!"

"Look after her," Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

I sat at Tony's desk, and Tony at Ziva's.

I was playing with my Chinese Takeaway.

"You gonna eat that?" Tony asked with a mouthful of food.

I looked up.

Ziva elbowed Tony in the stomach.

"Manners," Ziva said to him.

Tony grunted back at her.

"Have it..." I stuck the chop stick in the noodles, got up off of the chair, and put it on Ziva's desk and walked off.

Ziva looked at Tony.

"What?" He asked, again with his mouthful of food.

* * *

I gave the NCIS visitor badge back to reception, and walked out of the building.

I walked across the road, and walked down the street.

The street lights lit up the street.

I looked at my watch.

"8pm..." I said to myself.

"Hey!" I heard Tony shout as he ran across the road to me.

"Hi..."

I looked up at the floor the Squad room was on to see Ziva and Tim looking down at us.

"I didn't imply the fac-"

"Save your breathe Tony... I'm fine... Just still a little shaken..."

"You should try and eat something,"

"I'm not hungry," I walked past Tony crossing the street.

"Hey," Tony said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be watching you,"

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm fine on my own!" I pulled my arm out of Tony's grip and ran off.

* * *

I walked down the NCIS Base pathway.

"Urm, excuse me..." I heard a voice say.

I looked around, and spotted a small lady with black hair, and red tips. She wore a black skirt, a Thor t-shirt tucked into the skirt, tights and converse.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My name is Alice Holmes. I'm Abby's friend. She was looking for you,"

"Oh, hi! Urm, yeah, sure... I'll come now!"

* * *

I stood next to Alice in the elevator, leading to Abby's lab.

"How did you meet Abby?" I asked Alice.

"I met her at a pet store! She was looking at the puppies!"

"Awh! That's so cute!"

"I just moved to Washington, and she has been showing me around,"

The elevator doors opened.

Before I knew it Abby had her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Are you ok? That evil person didn't hurt you did they! Has Ducky seen to any wounds, or have you been to A&E?!"

"Abby, calm! Calm I am fine!"

"Ok! Well, I'm taking Alice out to dinner! You wanna come?!" Abby asked.

"I'm fine thanks Abby,"

"You've gotta eat something!"

"I have, don't you worry Abby! I'll be fine! The worst thing that could happen, is that Loki turns up!"

"Ok! I'll see you later!"

"By Abby! It was nice to meet you Alice!"

"You to Victoria!"

* * *

I wondered around NCIS, trying not to be caught by anybody, and keeping a low profile.

"Well, you look traumatized!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Loki... Of course! How on earth did you get in? Kill a few guards?"

"No actually, I'm a visitor," He said waving his NCIS Visitor pass at me.

"Hu uh... Anyway you want me?"

"You guessed correctly,"

"Well, I've been traumatized enough today, come back tomorrow! Kay?"

"Busy tomorrow,"

"Well, how about... Sunday then, I will meet you in the centre of Washington?"

"Ok... Why are you giving yourself up so easily?"

"I'll explain on Sunday, as Tony is about to walk around this corner... Right... About... Now!"

I looked to see Tony.

"Shoo!" I said to Loki.

"..." Loki walked off in silence.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one guys! And I hope your OC is ok Amy, you will have more appearances in other chapters!


End file.
